


How it began

by alisia



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisia/pseuds/alisia
Summary: this is a story about Vasquez and how he became an outlaw. It will also include his relationship with Josh Faraday and will probably change from my original plan!!





	1. Meet Vasquez

History would show that the vaquero known simply as Vasquez would win his first gun fight when he little more than 21. Over the next 7 years he would gain a reputation for being one of the fastest guns in the territory. For the last few months however, he had been on the run for the seemingly senseless murder of a ranger in front of his family. Many would say it was inevitable given the man himself claimed to have always been a gunslinger and bandit. That however, wasn’t strictly true. For one his name wasn’t Vasquez and secondly, he didn’t begin his life of crime until a few weeks before he won his first gunfight. The truth was a little more complicated and bathed in blood.  
Rafael Angel Luis Reyes-Torres was born into a moderately wealthy family in Chihuahua City. The youngest of 4 children born to Luis Reyes-Sanchez, a retired army officer, and his wife Isabella. His mother had always dreamt of raising her children in the same simple, albeit privileged, upbringing she had experienced. So, aged 2 Rafael, along with his 2 older brothers Felipe and Jose and twin sister Maria, moved to the ranch that his father had once called home. As their mother’s wish, the children had an idyllic childhood.  
From an early age, it was expected that the boys would all work on the ranch. They would often ride out with their father before the sun was up to see to the cattle before returning home to complete their studies. Isabella had known the importance on them all having a good education. So, she employed Senor Gonzalez to act as tutor not only to the boys but, also Maria.  
As it turned out however, Rafael was not academic. That didn’t mean he was stupid, he was a quick study when something got his attention. He was also highly competitive. This meant that by the time he was 11 not only was he was a better horseman than his 2 brothers but, could lasso cattle better than most of the ranch hands who had been doing it long before the boy was born. Also, much to his mother’s horror, he was fascinated with guns. He would spend hours in front of a mirror practicing drawing the pistol his paternal grandfather had left him.  
The children’s idyllic childhood was shattered when Isabella died in childbirth when Rafael was 12. His baby sister, who was named Sophia by her siblings, died a few days later. Isabella’s mother, the formidable Senora Nunez-Vasquez, had insisted that her son-in-law return to the city with her grandchildren. Luis instead became both father and mother to his children and continued to raise them as his beloved Isabella had wanted. His only concession to his mother-in-law had been to allow her niece Ana-Maria Vasquez-Lopez to act as governess to the younger children. For both, it was important that for the children life continued as before their mother’s tragic death.  
Ana-Maria for her part never tried to replace the children’s mother, not that they would have allowed her to do so. Instead she acted as their big sister after all, she was only 8 years older than the soon to be 18 year old Felipe. With Felipe to soon leave for the military academy and Jose due to follow him the year after, Ana-Maria concentrated her efforts on the twins.  
In many ways, the twins were like two peas in a pod but, at the same time they had their own very distinct personalities. Maria had inherited both her mother’s beauty and feisty spirit. That had meant by the time she was 14, she had already started to attract the attention of several local landowners who were looking for a favourable marriage for their sons. That had not only horrified her poor father given her age but, her doting brothers. To try and dissuade any unwanted attention, Rafael was told in no uncertain terms by his older brothers that it was his job to look after her. Because of this, several boys had left the family’s hacienda with bloody noses for simply saying hello to Maria.  
Like his sister, Rafael favoured his mother’s side looks wise. Not only did he look like his paternal grandfather, he matched him height wise. That meant that by the age of 14 he was taller than his father and brothers which helped as he had a knack of getting into fights. However, those who knew and loved him, knew that underneath that tough exterior lay a sensitive loving boy who unknowingly demanded loyalty.  
Once Felipe and Jose left, his only friend other than Maria was a ranch hand named Juan. He was a year or so older than Rafael but, the younger boy had known that if his friend knew his true feelings he would be disgusted or at least he thought. It was Juan he’d thought about when he touched himself rather than the girls from the local haciendas. He wasn’t stupid though, Rafael knew he would have to keep that side of himself hidden from his family.  
Maria of course knew his secret and teased him mercilessly when according to her he was making puppy eyes at Juan. Despite having told him it didn’t matter who he loved, she knew how important it was to guard his secret. Anyone who was stupid enough to try and take advantage of her baby brother would feel her wrath.  
Ana-Maria had been the next to notice Rafael’s attachment to Juan. How his hand would linger on Juan’s arm just a little bit longer than was necessary or how he’d track the other boy’s movements. To begin with she wasn’t even sure if the younger boy knew what he was doing. When it became obvious that he was, she was determined to protect her charge.  
When his father found out his first instinct was to send Juan away but, that wasn’t fair on the boy as he wasn’t seemingly doing anything to lead Rafael on. Instead he wondered if he should start making enquiries for his son to enter the priesthood. That way no one would question why his youngest son wasn’t married or at least betrothed or even worse married to someone he would never care for. The only thing he knew for certain was that his youngest child would need protecting.  
Juan hadn’t really noticed how Rafael would seek him out until one of the ranch hands had made a comment. Everyone including Juan had assumed it was because he was the only one remotely Rafael’s age now his brothers had both left for the city. That didn’t mean Juan didn’t like the attention he received or how his stomach would flutter every time the younger boy looked at him from under those long eyelashes at him. Unlike Rafael though, Juan was acutely aware of what could happen to boys like them. That didn’t mean when the opportunity presented itself he wouldn’t take advantage of it. One night just before Rafael’s 15th birthday such an opportunity arose and Juan decided there and then he would do everything to protect his boy.  
Little did anyone know, that the boy who everyone would feel the need to protect would turn out to be their avenging angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Rafael was late. He hated being late for anything but, Juan had been warm and comfortable. So now he found himself trying to finish getting dressed whilst making his way over to the barn much to the amusement of his sister.  
“We’re losing daylight Rafael” his father said as he took the reins of his horse from Miguel  
“Sorry papa” he replied as he walked over to his own mount to saddle her  
Truth be told the sun wasn’t even up but, Rafael knew that wasn’t the point. Now his brothers were both at the military academy in Chihuahua City his father expected him to help out more. Today he would help bring the herd in closer to the main house as there’d been rumours of the Imperial army being closer than reported. Senor Reyes however, doubted this was the case.  
“When we’re finished, I want you to help Federico mend the fence behind the main paddock” his father said as they rode out.  
“Yes papa” Rafael replied  
“I want the fence repaired Rafa”  
“It will be” he said smiling at his father who rolled his eyes at his youngest child.  
His father knew how much he enjoyed working with the old man. Federico had worked for the Reyes family since Luis was a child and had fought alongside Rafael’s grandfather at the Alamo. Much to the delight of Rafael and his brothers he’d recount stories his time at the Alamo and how they’d killed the American defenders. Most important of all to Rafael was that he’d taught him how to spin and twirl his pistols.  
By the time, they returned to the hacienda it was nearly midday. Maria and Ana-Maria were sat under the veranda reading. Upon seeing her brother, Maria put her book down and made her way over to the barn that doubled as the livery stable.  
“Hello papa” she said  
“Good morning sweetheart”  
“Camila has made lemonade for you” she said as she continued to walk over to her brother  
“Has she now. Rafa don’t forget to go and find Federico when you’ve seen to Blue” he said as he watched his youngest children have one of their still frequent silent conversations. Whatever it was about, his son wasn’t enjoying it.  
“Rafael, did you hear me?” he noticed that his son flinched at the use of his full name  
“I won’t papa” he said briefly looking over at him  
“Maria, unless you want to help your brother fix fences I suggest you leave him alone” the look his daughter reminded him so much of his wife, it was the don’t be silly look. Shaking his head, he made his way over to the house wondering again if his daughter need more female contact.  
“What do you want Maria?”  
“Soo, did you have fun last night Rafi” Maria asked as innocently as she could muster whilst feeding Blue an apple. Her brother squirmed at the use of her pet name for him  
“What are you talking about?” he replied as he removed Blue’s saddle  
“Oh, nothing but, I could have sworn I saw a scantily glad Juan running away from the direction of your room this morning….” she said twirling her hair around her finger. Rafael paled.  
“…and I may have also threatened to castrate him if he hurt you”  
“You did what!” Rafael spluttered  
“I only did what was expected of me, after all you are my baby brother”  
“Ten minutes, I am ten minutes’ younger than you and it’s not ladylike to threaten to castrate people”  
“It wasn’t people, it was the boy my baby brother loves. And I didn’t say I’d castrate him per say, I just said I’d do what do to him what Rodrigo did to Felipe’s stallion” she said rolling her eyes at him. Rafael made a strangled noise before slumping back against Blue’s stall  
“So, you didn’t answer my question, did you have fun? I must say your boy had a smile on his face…”  
“…he’s not my boy Maria and I really don’t want to have this conversation with you, it’s not right”  
“Well who else you going to talk to? It’s not like you can tell papa or Felipe, is it?”  
“There’s nothing to talk about, we fell asleep”  
“Oh”  
“And now thanks to you, he’ll probably never talk to me again”  
“Well if he doesn’t, then he doesn’t deserve you”  
“Maria, you don’t understand, boys like me, we don’t get forever. I will only get fleeting moments like now. I know you think I’m stupid but, I’m not. Do you know what it feels like, that at 14 I already know I’m going to spend the rest of my life alone because, I’m not allowed to love another man. If I’m lucky I’ll meet a boy like Juan from time to time but, I doubt I’ll ever meet anyone and fall in love. Can you imagine if I did, I wouldn’t be able to tell anyone but, you because, they would be ashamed of me and that would break my heart”  
“Well I’ll never be ashamed of you Rafi” she said wrapping her arms around her brother, hugging him so he could rest his chin on top of her head. They stood there wrapped in their own thoughts for a few minutes before Federico wandered into the barn.  
“Come on boy, we’ve got fences to mend” the old man said turning around as he spoke  
“Rafi, you will meet someone and when you do, you’d better let me meet him”  
“Ok, I will but, you will not threaten to castrate him because, that wouldn’t be fair” he said giving her a knowing smile  
“Urgh! That’s not nice Rafael”  
“You started this conversation”  
A few hours later 10 men rode towards the hacienda. By the time 4 of them sped away Luis, Juan, 6 ranch hands including Federico, and Maria all lay dead. Rafael having been shot twice was left for dead. Miguel would tell the authorities how Rafael had killed 5 of the bandits whilst trying to protect Maria and Ana-Maria. What he didn’t know was that Juan had died trying to protect Rafael and the man who’d killed him was shot 3 times in turn by the younger boy.  
It would take a chance meeting with an Irishman in besieged town 14 years later for Rafael to recite the full story of what really happened that fateful day. However, that is another story to be told.


End file.
